Jenny Lanes
Jenny Lanes was one of the Last known Leaders of The Esoterics . She was a highly skilled in combat being trained by the best, Erica Wittman in the arts of various weapons and tactics. She had to take charge during the demise of her greatest friend in the world, Erica, during a tragic event on the rooftops of City 08, An event that has changed Jenny's way of thinking forever. Jenny was a 5th year in University for becoming a Chemistry Teacher before the war. She was a very Hopeful, Intelligent and Open person, She cared about the lives of people she cared about more than herself, always committed to making a change, her goal was to purify the world. This did leave her vulnerable in certain ways. She wanted to solve the problems of people and purify the world. Breaking an already unbalanced equilibrium was no easy task for Jenny, but she was stubborn hearted with a determined mindset. The only person in her heart that made her realise her true potential as a person was Erica and because of this, she was one of the few lost mentally in the calamity of the Seven Hour War aftermath. Unfortunately that was altered severely and during the latest span of time, a terrible illness has been gripping at her following the demise of her greatest friends in life as they slowly died around her, the pinnicle being the greatest one of all, Erica. Her latest whereabouts are completely unknown as of Operation Dethrone . Her Story 'Chapter 1: Life before Disaster…' Miss Jenny Farkas (Lanes) was born into the world, September 24, 1987. She was raised by two of the most kind and loving parents. Her father David Farkas was a role model to her, very smart and kind to her. Her father was a Doctor, very smart and skilled at what he did. He used to teach her all about the fundamentals of life and the world. He was truly one of her best friends. Her mother was Trisha Farkas, who in her time was a most beautiful girl. Trisha was also very smart, a scientist, majoring in physics, working at a very expensive research centre, Flux Corporation. They all lived in California in a sizable house making a great living. Jenny was always inspired by her mother; she had won many awards for developing some of the most useful experiments. She would often take Jenny into her home laboratory in her young age (about 7-9) and do all sorts of harmless experiments with her that would light her up. When Jenny was 8, they moved back to Canada to their old house, where they originally lived when Jenny was born. They never told Jenny, she had yet to learn, she had a Brother named Tomas Farkas who went missing when he was about 9 years old. At times in the house Jenny would notice her mother crying. She would ask her why she was so sad but she would just tell her she is so happy. The real reason behind this was because of the loss of Tomas. They moved back because they wanted to be where there son was last known, they had hope he was still alive, and Jenny had given them that. They told Jenny about her baby sister Jill, she was so excited to be a big sister! Jenny got her father’s heart and mindset along with her mother’s inspiration and smarts; she was always interested in science, excelling in her school at a young age too. She was in Grade 5 Science in Grade 4 at the particular point where she realised what she wanted to do. She went through elementary school with a major knowledge in science when she moved on to middle school. Her parents were both amazed and proud of her work, her success in her education, everything. Jill and Jenny were the closest of sisters, Jill looked up to Jenny and had a gift with drawing, she always cheered Jenny up when she was in distress and was always there for her. Jenny taught Jill a lot about life, and was a huge inspirational role model to her. Jill is what pushed Jenny forward. When Jenny finally made it to high-school she was requested into an exclusive private secondary school in Toronto, where they lived. Jenny’s parents didn’t want Jenny going to such a place she wasn’t sure of or didn’t want to but when they told her of the letter in the mail, Jenny jumped up in surprise fascinated and thrilled to enlist in the High-School. Now age 14, Jenny entered the next big chapter in her life, Secondary school. With a 5 year plan well set in place, Jenny devoted her next 5 years to studying science, becoming engaged within which she excelled in. Jenny received many scholarships within the enriched science pathway, taking a huge interest in chemistry. She studied long, stressfully and hard all of those years to get to where she was near the end of the 5th year. The next chapter, heavily focused on her studies, Jenny was a big brown noser, never paying attention to relationships or guys at all. That is until she met Jonathon Lanes, a student transferred from the U.K, he was a computer/tech kind of guy, only in the private school to assist with the repairing of computers/programming of systems to help with the school board. He was just one year older than Jenny, from an average university in the U.K but when they first met he told her that he was interested in traveling to Canada because North Americans always fascinated him as a kid. He loved the culture and such and felt more at home in Canada, his parents not proud of him getting out there. Jenny took great interest in him; they would talk for days in the same computer office, same time, and same place until the end of Jenny’s school year, the big day, her graduation. Many tears of her mother were shed on that day, tears of joy, so proud of what her daughter had accomplished. She had become great friends with Jonathon Lanes, close friends. Though, it pained her she had to leave, thinking she would not see him for a long long time… She moved on to the university she was invited to, it was called Callington University of Science, in Washington. She had to move so far away from her family and this was a truly sad and happy moment for her. With the help of her scholar ship and had to pass an entrance exam. Stressed, all she could think about was Jon, her future, and her sister at the time. Jill, now age 11 told Jenny not to worry, she drew Jenny a superb picture of her teaching an entire class, very detailed, very gifted in art she was. Jenny smiled and studied that whole night prepping for the entrance exam with Jill by her side. On the day of the entrance exam, she entered full of nerves, though, just like Jill had said, she would pass. Jenny moved on into University, the next big part of her life. Though… before the next big part, she saw a familiar face walk into the room. It was Jonathon, instead of going back to the U.K, he was acknowledged by the same university as Jenny, something he did in secret for he had something more in his heart than just friendship for her. Jenny and Jonathon later fell in love and went through University together. Jenny became a Chemistry Teacher at age 23, with a bachelors degree in chemistry, an early achievement her smarts had gained her. She then recieved her teaching license a few months later. She and Jon Lanes then married. The next chapter for Jenny was slowly creeping up. 'Chapter 2: Green Skies…' Jenny and Jon had bought a nice house with the money they had earned, a nice change from the regular university dorm rooms. Jenny had been teaching 3 months now, and the house was large, needed to be renovated. Jenny spent most of her days at the university teaching within it, though she still needed 2 years to graduate the school allowed her to teach many of the classes, allowing her a salary as well. Jon was always 2 rooms down developing school website code and such. He also helped with repairing of computers. Even he was teaching computer classes as well as learning within them. Advanced coding was always something he excelled in. He had taught it well, he even taught Jenny a lot about coding and computer maintenance. This rubbed off on her, giving her some advanced computer knowledge. Jon and her would spend lots of the time talking about the most random things, something they both shared. They were absolutely perfect for each other. Jon was something of a gamer himself, it rubbed off on Jenny. Jon was also a hunter, trained rifleman, licence and all and Jenny was interested in learning how to shoot herself. Jon and her would often go to a local firing range to train with small arms. Jenny had been thriving within her university, the teachers/administration knew she had leader-like qualities, they knew she was perfect for her job. But Jenny did have a lot of pressure, very young and naïve. She always had hope in her job though; she knew she had to push herself to make a change. Jill’s words never left her mind and she kept pushing herself on through the year. 5 months have passed now since her teaching. Her parents had arranged to meet her on Friday, It is Wednesday and the days are slowly passing creeping up to the meeting day. Jenny was very excited to have a little reunion and discuss with her parents all the things happening in her life. She couldn’t wait to see her little sister. One night after teaching, Jon came to her, he said there was something on the news about bad weather the next few days and that it might be hard to arrange the meet. Jenny thought about it and was very close to cancelling the meet. But when she called her parents they said it would be fine, they also said it would really be a letdown for poor Jill. Jenny felt bad and knew how much even she herself wanted to see her little sister. Her parents had boarded the plane Thursday; it would take about a day to get there. The skies were fairly stormy, but her parents and Jill had arrived to Washington DC in time to see her. Jenny was excited to see her Mom, Dad and sister. Jon and her waited the arrival of them, they had been busy cleaning up the house before hand and things to show to her parents. Thursday night passed, and it was now Friday morning. Jenny got a call from her “cousin” Jake Wilson. Jake called her telling her that he was proud of all the things that were happening to her, apologized he could not make it to the wedding and that he didn’t get a hold of her, he had important surgery that he had to attend to and the phones in his home were down. Jenny thanked him for this and told him she knew all about his work and had assumed pretty much the same thing. After the call, Jenny and Jon went out to pick up some dinner for the occasion. When they got home they began preparing for the dinner, it was the afternoon now and as Jenny and Jon were preparing dinner, there was a knock on the door. A feeling of excitement sparked within Jenny as she looked towards the exit of the kitchen, she walked out towards the door to answer it. Jenny opened the door and as it opened, her face lit up with a wide smile as she saw her parents along with Jill. She gave them a tight hug and welcomed them inside; Jill had made a painting for Jenny, a picture of her standing atop a cloud. It was truly an amazing artistic picture. They sat down and ate dinner and talked all about Jenny’s career along with Jill and Jon’s. After Dinner, they sat down and talked for a while, watched TV and such. They changed the channel over to the news, and saw something that would change everything; an emergency broadcast which filled the world of portal storms, green lights of electricity in the sky brought fear thought out her entire family, they could not believe what they were watching at all. Jenny got up and ran over to the window, she heard a loud noise, which shook the house and caused windows to smash. A loud humming of ships and such like out of a science fiction movie were pouring from the sky! Jill broke out into tears of fear and such. There was a loud banging at the door; large people in strange suits had smashed into the house carrying weapons. Jenny screamed and rushed to the basement with Jon, Jill and her mother and father. He boarded up the doors with some tools and then went for his rifle, he told Jenny and Jill along with her mother Trisha to hide. They went to the furthest place in the room and David and Jon tried to keep the door barricaded. The large human like figures burst into the room, blue eyes of fury aiming their weapons at Jon and her father. Jon looked at Jenny one last time, saying “You have to get out of here, you have to survive Jenny, I love you.” He then took the rifle aiming it at the soldiers and fired at them, David did aswell, the soldiers fell but more burst in and shot him with a strange type of round which caused him to die instantly, Jenny cried out, and the entire room seemed to lose sound, she fell to her knees, tears forcing out. She looked all around the room with fear, sadness and then her dad was shot, falling to the ground. Her mother ran towards the combine screaming with anger and sadness and they killed her aswell. Jill and Jenny were now defenceless, Jenny was picked up forcefully by one of the soldiers, and the last thing she saw was the end of a weapon moving towards her face with great velocity, moments before Jill being taken upstairs and out of view. Nothing was left in Jenny’s mind now but sadness, blackness, a void almost like it was a nightmare. Thus began a tragic chapter and ended one with much potential. 'Chapter 3: Life, if you could call it that.' Jenny did not awake until a long time after that incident had taken place. Her eyes slowly opened, she was moving, staggering around and sighing with a searing pain piercing in her skull, Her eyes opened and then closed again, light vibrantly and radiantly coming through the windows of the train, she squinted as things began to come into focus. She felt sick to her stomach. The train was empty. She brought both feet up to the seat perching, burying her face into her knees cringing and pain and memories coming into play, she cried out tears rushing down her face, it was red with sadness and sorrow, all she could think about was the replay of her parents and husband getting shot and killed in her own basement. Suddenly the train came to a sudden halt, inertia throwing her to one side. She gasped nearly falling off her seat, she looked around for a moment scanning with only her eyes quite nervous and scared, vivid images of the figures that killed her husband, Jon and father floating around in her mind. Suddenly a sound of pressure releasing can be heard, she shrieked slightly turning to where steam could be seen at the door of the train. She never realised it, but in her peripheral vision she could now see a suitcase. Her attention was drawn to it, she was confused but there were 5 digits etched into it, 24061. “Wh-what could that mean?” She muttered to herself. Suddenly the door swung open, light from outside along with air flowing into the train, she then took the suitcase standing nervously and shakily she wiped tears. She suddenly heard a voice, she was shocked by how it sounded at first not ready for it. A man in a gas mask and a suit stuck his head into the train yelling, “Citizen! Get moving!”. She nodded in agreement to his request now noticing his weapon strapped to his belt, She slowly and curiously stepped forward holding her suitcase with two hands walking towards the door, blinded by the light momentarily but then seeing a line of different trains. She looked around with deep caution and then noticed someone talking on a screen broadcast. Someone by the name of Dr. Breen, she ignored what he was saying at first getting a look at her surroundings. It was a train station, it looked unfinished, like it was still partially being built or something. She then noticed everybody was wearing blue jumpsuit-like uniforms with the letters “C17” Printed on the back of each collar. Suddenly, the man’s voice became clear to her as she looked up at the screen. This was all so much to take in for her at first. Dr. Breen talked about something about City 17, she assumed this is what the place was called, but she wondered why it was called something like that, he rambled on about how it was safer here and such. She was puzzled, looking around, noticing what looked like police with gas masks or metro police were ordering citizens around and such. Nervously she made her way to a terminal. One of the Units with the labled ID similar to the one on her suitcase: 15025 and an armband reading “CORE” along with 2 digits under it which read “04”. She squinted and then was startled jumping her face looking up to his mask as he said “Citizen, apply and register data! If you are new, the 5 digit card on the upper area of your suit and your full name.” She nodded quickly to him as these voice encoded words flew from his mask. She checked down to her suit looking for the card and then reading the digits out to him and afterwards telling him her full name. He then registered her data within the city logs and sent her on her way. She was also given a designated apartment room and block to go to. She walked around within the train station quite curious until she reached the exit out into the City 17 plaza, an unfinished place which looked like it was being built onto. The most prevalent thing in the picture was the massive building being built in the distance which stood higher than everything else even in its unfinished state. As Jenny entered the apartment complex A, or the CAH A of City 17, she looked for her room number which was On floor 2. As she walked up the stairs she could see two citizens being questioned by an officer, at first she just thought this was just a normal police force so she kept walking not really paying too much attention. As she walked up the stairs she thought she could see a man at the end of the hallway, he was wearing a suit. She didn’t really pay too much attention assuming he was just someone of higher authority, turning to apartment 2-E. She used the key to open the door and stepped into the small apartment scanning around the place. She settled down in the room, closing the door behind her. All she could think about was what had happened before she ended up in the place she was in. She wanted her family back she wanted her house back; she wanted the world how it was before back. She looked around in the very poor quality and small apartment. She had no idea what she would do as she had lost everything. She looked out a window, walking over to it, squinting; she saw something that sent a shiver down her spine walking around within the plaza cleaning. It was an alien. The question remains, how long will it take for all of the previous events to catch up with her. This was all so much to take in. What would she do next? 'Chapter 4: New Bearings, New Connections' She sat in that musty apartment for hours during that cold day. The city was in ruin, it was torn to pieces, strange soldiers or police scattering around, PMC-like gas masks covering their faces. It was truly something out of a thriller movie. Jenny raised her mournful hands towards her face as she sat curled in the corner of the apartment, memories vividly projecting of her family, all of the chapters of life, at the speed of sound, playing like clips falling, breaking, reality firmly in front of her. Jenny was not ready to take on this new life at all. Why did the world which was going so well for her have to break away? The day grew tired and rested its vivid colours of violet rays. Those were some of the last remaining clear skied days. Tears of grief slowly poured down her cheeks as she sobbed through that first lonely night. Everything seemed so spaced in, like the walls were closing in on her, hard to breathe, hard to think, hear, and smell. Oblivious to her surroundings she was overcome by overexertion and exhaustion causing her to eventually collapse into a void of slumber upon the torn of couch of the taboo residence she now rested in. The soft glow of illuminated sawdust from the morning breeze accompanied her as she opened her tired eyes within the morning. It was almost as if it never happened, as if she thought it was a nightmare, she quickly snapped awake only to see the same room the accumulation of tragedy had left her in before. Her heart turned grey, as the world around her began to break down. She didn’t know what to think anymore, hopeless, lost. Jenny was lost in the endless void of dismay, discomfort and disorientation, unable to gather her thoughts, crystal-like liquid flowed from her eyelids softly, discretely and so extra-terrestrial to her in her cold lost state seemingly light-years away from reality. Though she could hear something calling to her, the citizen on the other side of the universe, the citizen... citizen... "Citizen!" She was pulled at light-speed out of her trance of agony and into reality she gasped and looked upwards towards the menacing and monster-like voice. She trembled and her voice was horse and benign from it's usual cheery flavour. "H-huh? Y-yes?" she replied in confusion. This unit glared with a blank stare of blue emitting from his optical pieces on his helmet. "Assumption of a 10-14, in violation of a civil privacy code level 1 assuming protocol administering verdict diagnostic level 200-" as this unit rambled on Jenny recognized his appearance similar to the same ones who had murdered her family, she was in shock, the pigmentation in her skin fading into a light white colour, she would not help herself any longer she was going to panic. "- Citizen Apartment Housing, Room 1-E restricted as of 19/01/2007, vacate citizen!" She stared motionless as he would lean in closer raising a hand towards her coating her in his shadow. Jenny could not hold in the buildup of feelings of fear and remembrance as she heard his voice it only sent vivid clashes of memories playing back in her head of her parents and husband being shot to death in cold blood before her. She wailed out with a blood curdling scream backing into the corner panicking and crying but before she could leave, the heavily armored and suited man grabbed hold of her arm pulling her up with great force pulling her out of the room. She struggled and screamed some more and eventually, through a lot of adrenaline and fear, fell limp and passed out. She dreamt a very vivid nightmare in this cold state of temporary sedation, disturbing memories of the shrills of her mother and sister, the crimson liquid painting the room with more and more sorrow as the interlopers of unknown identity took her family away from her one by one. She sweat profusely within this terrible slumber, unable to escape. But something was different about this illusion, chants of the T.V, talking in a low pitched voice. "Washington hit first... Washington hit first..." She opened her eyes slowly panting and shaking her head., the room was cast in a shadow, not so terribly shrouded as to induce blindness, but darker than usual. As her eyes adjusted to the light she examined the room, could it have all been a dream? She scanned the room left to right, not noticing anything but a Television on a coffee table, she could now tell that she was on a couch. The room was not her's, she knew this now, it was symmetrically opposite. "W-where am I?-", another spoke cutting her off "So you're from Washington then?" Hearing this voice caused startled her and she shrieked slightly only to have the palm of a foreign hand slapped against her mouth to vanquish the ear potential trouble it could have caused. Her eyes widened and she shivered all over, looking the man directly in the eyes, not daring to blink even once. He raised his hand calmly yet slowly to his rather chapped lips which in this time of distress could be easily analysed. He spoke in a slightly low volume adding harmonic warmth to his voice to prevent possible listening ears from hearing. "The world has changed Jenny, it's not the same thing anymore. I am no interloper to you, you will need to learn to trust me and I think we can work together during this." Jenny tilted her head slightly, still uncomfortable with the callas of warmth pushed against her faith putting a harness on her voice. She mumbled slightly. "I'll release with a blink of your eyes to assure you will not scream, I know my appearance is unorthodox now, but I'm only here to help you youngin'. I doubt you recollect our meeting on the train?" Jenny squinted slightly, reluctantly blinking, questions running 100m dashes all through her head about this man. As he lifted his grasp, she stood up very suddenly and quickly, so quickly she almost lost her balance as she scrambled backwards clashing into the coffee table and sliding back to the window knocking her elbow off of the sill, pinching the funny bone. Her whole hand went numb and she winced in pain, but she knew he was still there. "Wh-who a-are you?" She spoke in a timid and sore voice, brought on by nerves and tenderness of her forearm. As she looked up towards him he had his hands raised. "I'm just going to take one step forward into the light, and maybe your memory will refresh Jen." he said as he slowly raised his boot stepping forward. He was a tall man, maybe 6'0, a lot on Jenny's height, with a bit of a dark brown beard coming in, his face was aged and he looked to be in his mid-50's. He had thinning dark brown hair with grey spots coming in on his sideburns with hazel eyes; his nose was rather larger than normal also. He was from Texas judging from his footwear. Jenny's head shot with a sort of splitting attack of pain, as she saw him, and a slight flashback formed of him on a train, with people crying all around. As it died down she tried to calm herself. "S-so-" she said while being cut short again "I guess I'll have to reintroduce m'self again to you then youngin', I'm Philip Marco Robinson, I met you on the train, but you had some nasty head trauma." Jenny squinted and tilted her head slightly in confusion, the name somehow being something of relevance to her, almost like deja vu. She pondered when and where she could have met him. "I can't stay here long, I'm sorry to get this short, that Overwatch Fella was about to leave you out in street unconscious." He then pointed to the Television with the man wearing a nicely groomed suit was broadcasting and speaking. Phil reached down to grab the remote and turned up the volume continuing his farewell. "I'll see you in the future Jen, I can't stay in here, and they’ll beat the shit out of us if they catch us." "Lately they've been destroying any food visible, those pops you hear out there aren't thunder, they're the sound of all major grocery and convenience stores being blown up, anyway, whatever you do, don't listen to that guy on the Television youngin'. He was now completely out of the room, but Jenny was looking at the T.V. studying the man, and the date. it was June 3, 2010, when that day happened, it was the 29th of May, 2010. She looked over to try to ask Phil something else "Wh-who's he- Uh..oh..." Phil was nowhere in sight, he had left. The man on the screen claimed to be a man named "Doctor Wallace Breen" and he was ranting on about the new world order. One particular phrase uttered by Breen that caught Jenny's attention which she connected to the discouragement that Phil offered was "...In this time of temporary dark days of change, only counter action, purge of the old world's difficulties and troubles will be lost, this is not the end, it's the beginning, of a better and more elite human being, soon the new Authority shall be issued to achieve this goal ladies and gentlemen, do not be afraid..." 'Chapter 5: Lonely Road ' Two days later... June 5, 2010 - 7:40 PM, The CAH Lobby '-' Jenny hadn't heard from Phil at all the last few days, she mostly stuck to instinct, though food was not easy, despite what Phil or perhaps another had generously left within the new apartment, 5-A of the CAH. All Jenny could think about at this point was for the safety of her sister, Jill, she could not go a full minute without her chest filling with jittery feelings of anxiety and discomfort, it had only been 2 days for Jenny since what she had been calling the "Incident Chaos" though she later figured out it was called the "Seven Hour War". Even though these two days were short, it was enough stress to cause a premature heart attack at any given moment. Jenny couldn't stay in one place until forced into sleep, for more than 5 minutes, she was constantly moving, it was most likely the worst feeling she had ever felt in her entire life. This was not the same Jenny as 2 days prior, it was a very mournful and sickly, anti-social counter variant of her traditional self. Though today for some reason she felt as if she couldn't move at all, she was starving and sitting on the couch of the CAH lobby, pondering what the Civil Authority could possibly mean, and about Phil's where abouts. She stuck firmly to Phil's word because she felt as if he was important as he crypticly relayed to her that she didn't "Remember" him. Could he possibly have met her within that fuzzy period of memory lapse or no? Possibly somewhere else? Jenny could not be sure, she vigourously shook, unable to control a bit of an anxiety attack, she was so timid, the slightest touch could make her shriek. With all of this keen and critical thinking, the world around her almost became non-existant, and when she finally came to, all she could see were the ominous cyan opticals glaring through the blood stained window, with an undetermined expression written on them. Those somehow sinister eyes, though whoever was within that armor almost seemed completely lost and unhuman could only paint the vivid picture of how Jill must have been faring during this time of filthy calamity. 2 hours later... June 5, 2010 - 9:40 PM, The Lonely Balconey of her Apartment '-' Later during the shroud of dark solitary, all that could be heard were the sounds of progress, Combine machinary, and all Jenny could do was ineptly watch as this vague, yet historical feeling place was torn down. She had momentarily been tuning into one of the Breen casts on the television, she had zero idea of the location she was in, he would never say, but that was completely irrelevant to what he did say. Though his location was unknown, something was constantly being built in the distance amongst the questionable debris crumbling as the synthetic devices of this new and powerful force, tore through generations of the worlds work and evolution, to forcefully move in. Breen spoke of a new elite force of human being, one that will be erected within the near future, an unspecified and intriguing thought that coursed through Jenny's head. She sat staring blankly at a shoe factory across the street, with some form of Ukrainian or perhaps Russain text plastered about it. This "authority" Breen had spoke of must have been something a lot greater than the existing forces moving about the city, in very robotic patterns, the occassional vo-coded speech and radio feedback emitting from them. Distant explosions always sent shivers down Jenny's spine, as the worst thoughts of what could be happening also went through her head. She thought of that couple she saw a few days prior, shaking uncontrollably in the corner, lashing out at her for help, desperately gripping her arm tightly, and all she did was run, scared, and selfish. She pitied her actions as she cynically raised her fingers to her head, cringing, sloping down the wall, as tears formed within her eyes. As apologetic tears which she knew had solumn meaning flowed from her tired eyes, she remembered the other day, a few others speaking of massive, mechanical and metal walls being set up all outside of the city, which were extremely dangerous. One even said that he heard the walls would eventually consume everybody. This cryptic and unjustified thought ate away at Jenny's morals, she didn't know her purpose anymore, she needed to find something to do, but she didn't know where or how she would be able to accomplish anything. In this very hysterical strain of thought, something suddenly changed the avenue of disposition as her eyes widened with inquiry. She remembered upon entering City 17, that strange one with the gas mask and identification written on him. As the wind restlessly whistled tunes of grief through the air, something was carried to Jenny's location in the wind current. It was a scorched page, containing illegible text, all that was legible was the label on the side, which said "Suddler фінанси". 2 days later... June 7, 2010 - 11:43 AM, The "Suddler фінанси" Building '-' Jenny pulled her hood up as she walked out of the CAH that morning, everybody was assuming their usual business of deploring the outcome of unexpected "human revision" as Breen put it the day prior to this chilly morning. The "Combine" (or "Universal Union" as Breen often put it) had been apparently busy building their strange reformed facilities. Their odd and synthetic machines had ripped into the building across the street, replacing generations with a foreign kind of innovation, strange blue-grey tinted metal and mechanics fused within, scary business and deeds of the interloping force repelled Jenny's existance anywhere with those atrocities taking place. Category:People Category:Esoterics Category:Lambda